The invention relates generally to the field of miniaturized sensors and, more specifically, to highly sensitive thermopile-based gas sensors.
A thermopile sensor is a set of thermocouples connected in series for obtaining a larger signal output. Thermocouples measure the temperature difference between the hot and cold junctions by generating an electromotive force (emf) caused by a phenomenon known as the Seebeck effect, as appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art. Thus, a thermopile adds up the emf of all the thermocouples to provide a higher voltage output. Thermal isolation in thermopiles is achieved by providing a thin diaphragm region and a relatively large heat sink.
Silicon is used as a substrate material for thermopiles. However, there is typically a high amount of heat loss in such thermopiles because silicon is thermally conductive. Attempts have been made to prevent such heat losses because heat loss tends to result in decreased thermopile efficiency. Thermal isolation between the hot and the cold junctions may be provided by etching a section of the silicon substrate under the hot junction while providing thermal insulation through a multiple stacked structure. However, even after etching the silicon substrate, conductive heat losses occur through the thermal insulating layers.
Attempts have been made to stack numerous thermopiles together to increase thermopile output resolution. Such devices involve creating separate thermopiles and then bonding them together. However, such attempts have proven to be costly, time-consuming and difficult to implement because of the need for separate etching for each thermopile that is bonded together.
An improved thermopile sensor that has higher sensitivity and reduced cost is therefore desirable.